


Entre la sal y el azúcar

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Babyfic, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Entre la sal y el azúcar

A veces, mi pasatiempo favorito consiste en subirme al tejado del granero y tumbarme apoyando la barbilla en el dorso de mis manos, para que sea más fácil imaginar que estoy volando y que mis alas son las nubes... Desde aquí, se ve un paisaje que siempre consigue reconfortarme a base de colores fugaces y trazos mágicos... La pradera es inabarcable con los ojos desde el punto estratégico en el que me coloco, y en otoño, los tonos ocres juegan tanto con el horizonte que consiguen que no te muevas, que estés absorto y que desees ser un árbol de hoja caduca tan solo para formar parte del espectáculo... Hoy, necesito más que nunca que las travesuras espléndidas del atardecer de Kellerville me cobijen... Tengo once años y desde hace tres días sé que mis padres me adoptaron cuando era un bebé... De veras, es un cataclismo, un cambio en mi forma de ver la vida... Y sin querer, me siento triste...

 

Estamos en septiembre y la lluvia quiere caer, pero no puede, supongo que el tiempo quiere dejar que los granjeros sieguen a gusto sus campo de maíz. El ambiente está húmedo y están cortando la hierba en muchas de las praderas verdes que diviso desde aquí. A mi lado, tengo una gorra llena de moras. Son oscuras y dulces... Miro una de cerca, la aproximo tanto a mi nariz que mis ojos casi llegan a juntarse, o al menos esa es la sensación que me da... Hace tan solo diez minutos, la pequeña fruta estaba en la zarza, con todas sus demás amigas... Ahora está sola y voy a engullirla... ¿Era su destino? ¿Existe el destino? Me la meto en la boca y saboreo. Tiene un matiz especial, por eso es uno de mis sabores favoritos, es único y sólo se puede disfrutar de él en esta época del año. La naturaleza dosifica manjares para que sepamos apreciarlos...

 

Sigo anonadado, pensando... Yo quiero a mis padres, ellos siempre se han portado bien conmigo... Pero ahora me pregunto si habrá alguien, en algún punto de este planeta que esté pensando en mi. Quizá mis padres biológicos se deshicieron de mi porque llegué en un mal momento... Quizá no me querían y por eso me dieron en adopción... Quizá estén muertos... Tal vez eso es lo que quiero creer, para dejar de pensar en ellos...

 

Mi madre... He pensado tantas veces en ella durante estos tres días que es como si llevara los últimos diez años de mi vida idealizándola, recordándola en secreto para no olvidarla. Puede que yo tenga sus ojos y que durante todo este tiempo me hayan ayudado a mirar al frente... Miles de días moviendo mi cuerpo, usando mis manos... Puede que sepa jugar bien al baloncesto porque mi padre también lo hace... He pasado un montón de tiempo sin saber realmente quién soy... Y quiero odiarles por haberme hecho esto, pero algo, dentro de mi corazón me susurra que dónde quiera que estén, ellos también me echan de menos...

 

¿Cómo sería mi vida si siguiera con ellos? ¿Viviría en un pequeño pueblecito ganadero como ahora? ¿Tendré hermanos? ¿Seguirán juntos y serán una familia feliz? Miles y miles de incógnitas no me han dejado pegar ojo desde hace tres días, es algo que no puedo sobrellevar por más que lo intente. Mi mente sólo se calla al mirar las nubes y consolarme con que ellos se acuerden de mi de vez en cuando.

 

Mis padres decidieron que ya era hora de que supiera que no era su hijo biológico. Me sentaron en la cocina y ambos se quedaron de pie frente a mi.

 

“Tenemos que decirte algo que creemos que no tenemos derecho a ocultarte... Sabes que te queremos, que siempre te hemos querido, que no hay nada más importante para nosotros que tú...”

Me sudaban las manos y no tenía ni idea de por dónde iban los tiros...

 

“Nosotros no podíamos tener hijos, así que...”

 

Y lo supe, después de tantos años, por fin comprendí por qué era tan diferente a mis padres... Mi color de pelo, mi cara, mis facciones... Todo encajó y no necesitaron decirme nada más. Continué callado, con la mirada fija en las cortinas de la cocina, sin querer mirarlos, sintiendo sin desear sentirlo que yo no les pertenecía a ellos... Que mi vida era en realidad otra vida... Me sentí como un extraño y quise llorar, pero no lo hice...preferí seguir sintiendo sin dejar que ellos lo supieran...

 

“Te adoptamos y te criamos como hubiéramos criado a un niño que fuera sangre de nuestra sangre...”

 

Desde ese instante supe que por mucho que lo intentara, nada volvería a ser igual...

 

“Nosotros no te llamamos ‘William’... El nombre te lo puso tu madre... Ella quiso que no te lo cambiaran... Fue lo único que pidió...”

 

William... Todo lo que me queda de ellos... ¿William qué? ¿Tyler? ¿Sullivan? ¿Rosembaum? A parte de decirme que mi nombre no me lo puso ella, mamá me dio un gorrito con orejas de conejo, me dijo que lo llevaba puesto el día que llegué a Kellerville... Lo llevo en el bolsillo así que lo saco y lo miro atento, fijándome en cada pequeño dibujo y en el tacto suave del tejido... Es azul y me encanta la forma que tiene. Me lo acerco a la nariz y lo huelo, esperando saber algo más... ¿Me lo compraría mi verdadera madre?

 

Cojo otra mora. Cierro los ojos y dejo que su sabor estalle entre la lengua y los incisivos. El céfiro de la tarde me revuelve el pelo y a lo lejos puedo ver cómo mi padre trabaja la tierra en su tractor rojo. Los quiero muchísimo y ellos me quieren a mi... Pero a parte de ser un Van de Kamp soy algo más, tras de mí hay otra historia, otros genes... Mi sal y mi azúcar... Mi esencia... No sé si ellos querrán conocerme, pero yo me muero de ganas... Hey, soy Will... ¿Me recuerdas, mamá? Pasé un año de mi vida contigo...

 

Ahora sí que estoy llorando... El sol se esconde, me deja, se va, pero me regala lágrimas y siluetas de luna. Mañana hay colegio, esta semana han empezado las clases de nuevo y sé que mi madre no tardará mucho en llamarme para que me vaya a la cama. Sé que no es justo para ellos que me vean así. Me limpio las lágrimas con la manga de mi sudadera, miro por última vez al cielo y respiro hondo...

 

“Buenas noches...” Tiro un beso a la noche, queriendo creer con todas mis fuerzas que les llegará a ellos...

 

Corro a casa... Subo a mi cuarto decidido a conseguir que si algún día llego a conocerlos sepan un montón de cosas de mi... Busco en el interior de mi juguetera... Saco millones de muñecos y coches hasta que encuentro lo que busco... Octavo cumpleaños, Tía Ney... Un diario al que no había encontrado utilidad hasta ahora... Me pongo el pijama, me siento en el escritorio y abro el candadito... Abro por la primera página y escribo con un rotulador verde y mayúsculas... “Diario de William... Simplemente William...” Luego paso la hoja...

 

“Hola mamá, soy William y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para darte las buenas noches... Hoy en el comedor nos han dado un puré asqueroso, odio el puré... Me encanta la tarta de chocolate blanco y crema...”

 

Y así comienzo a deshojar mi vida... A reflejar sentimientos en papel para sentir que siguen existiendo, en algún lugar... Y que quizá algún día, yo vuelva a encontrarme entre mi sal y mi azúcar...

 

 

FIN


End file.
